Blind Faith
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Liason - Dates back to Courtney's Drug Days and Elizabeth's Accident. What if things had gone different? Can Jason and Elizabeth work through everything? Or will they just come to terms with the loss of their friendship, and lost love?


*~* Hey! This is another fic from me apparently. It's Liason, and it goes back to when Elizabeth was hit by Courtney. Some of it is real transcript... But I'll change what's going on. All Transcripts are thanks to Suzanne at Tvmegasite! Suzi says Hi and luvs ya all!  
  
Courtney WAS pregnant, but Alcazar didn't kidnap Carly at all. He took Courtney the day that Ric let Carly go. He developed feelings for Courtney. Emily is recovering from Cancer, but has no feelings for Nikolas. Gia is getting over Nikolas, and Nikolas is finally realizing that he had acted like Starvos and treated her bad. Emily is married to Zander.  
  
Elizabeth and Ric are divorced, and she hates him. Carly went home after Liz found her. Anything else can be explained later *~*  
  
*~*~*~* Partial Dialogue... PC General Hospital *~*~*~*  
  
"There was another Attempt made on Elizabeth Webber's life tonight. I'm beginning to think there's a little voodoo around town here someplace," Scott Baldwin's words froze Sonny, Jason, and Carly in their tracks. They all turned to look at him. Sonny was the only one who could speak.  
  
"What Happened to her?" Carly wrapped her arm around Sonny's and sucked in a breath. The baby was a girl, and she wanted to name it after Elizabeth. Carly no longer hated to admit that she was friends with the Muffin.  
  
"Hit-and-Run. You know, I was looking at Elizabeth. She's a very tiny little girl. You ever notice that? She looked like a broken doll on that Gurney," Scott had planned on trying to pin it on Morgan and Corinthos, but looking at the Corinthos Clique as they were now, was making him re-think that. Jason tried to put his mask on, and cover his emotions, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped. Carly was pale, and gripping Sonny's arm. Sonny remained cool looking, but you could tell this news upset him.  
  
"I want to see her, Sonny. Take me to her!" Carly tugged at his arm, and he nodded. Scottie led them to Elizabeth's room, and Carly went into visit with her friend while Sonny went to get her some herbal tea. Scottie squeezed her shoulder and left them alone. Jason paced further down the hall.  
  
Inside the room, Carly sat next to her un-conscience friend. She gripped at her hand, and stared at her. She really did look like a broken doll. She had endured so much, and she had never been broken before this.  
  
"Hey Liz, You need to wake up. We, Sonny and I, just found out that the baby is a girl, and we want to name her after her god-mother. Elizabeth Morgan Adella Corinthos. Elizabeth, after you, Morgan after Jason, and Adella after her grandmother. It's perfect, but you have to wake up and enjoy this with us. Look, you've beaten so much more then this before. Why can't you just open your eyes and nag about being stuck in that bed? How am I going to do any of this, if your laying here in some coma?" Carly's voice was soft and broke slightly a few times. She watched as there was no response from her friend.  
  
Jason stood outside the room with his hands plastered against the window. Carly sighed deeply, and turned to him. She saw the question in his eyes, and shook her head. No Change. Carly whispered a few more words to Elizabeth before walking out the door. Jason met her there and caught her as she finally cried. She stood and looked at Jason.  
  
"Go talk to her, She listens to you. Please?" Carly bit back tears as Jason nodded and hugged her again. She smiled softly and headed off to find Audrey. Jason silently crept into the room. He sat down next to her, and dared to rest his hand on hers.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jason sighed her name. "This really isn't funny. Your laying here, and I can't get you to open your eyes. Carly's crying, Sonny's lost, and I can't do a thing. Your in some dream world, and I can't wake you up. I can't shake you, or anything. I'm trying to keep it together, you know? I'm with Courtney now, and your pulling me back. I can't resist to follow your lead. You need to wake up, Elizabeth. Wake up, and tell me what you want. If you don't then I can't give it to you. I'm sitting here, holding your hand, and watching you bleed through bandages. I couldn't stop this, and I can't fix this. I can't do what I do best. I need you to wake up, and help me. I want you to wake up, and show me that I haven't completely failed. Remember when you left the penthouse, when you said that I was Sonny's enforcer first, last, and always? I don't know, but I'm starting to think that your right. Sonny barks an order, and I follow it. But, see Sonny is still my friend, and that's why I listen to him. No Questions Asked. I realize now that, that was my mistake with you. I listened to Sonny, no matter what, and you were reaching out for me, Calling out for me... I knew it, and I fought every urge in my body... I wanted to wrap my arms around you, and hold on for dear life, but I couldn't. I had promised not to lie, and I did. I could have explained that it was business with Sonny, and that you needed to keep quiet, or just told you the whole truth, but I didn't. I regret that, and I hardly regret anything. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I didn't find a better way. I'm sorry I didn't fight. Listen, I'm going to let Audrey in here to talk to you, and then I'll come back, okay?" Jason kissed her forehead lightly and sighed. He got no response. Audrey Hardy entered slowly and hugged him tight.  
  
"I sat here for awhile, and I just talked to her. I didn't stop. I sat here, I held her hand, and I talked. I got nothing. Carly talked to her, and she wouldn't respond. You're a nurse, what can we do, Audrey?" Jason gave her a helpless look.  
  
"Call me Grams. And, Jason... All you can do is, pray, and talk to her. Just Talk and Talk. Ask her things, Keep her up to date, and if all else fails... Talk about the weather. Just pray and Talk, okay?" Jason nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Grams," Jason hugged her one last time as he went to check on Sonny and Carly. Audrey sat their and decided to follow her own advice and talk.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie! My poor baby! Who would do such a thing as this to you? Dr. Tony Jones, says that you need to fight hard if you want to make a recovery. So, fight hard. I talked to Steven a little bit ago. I told him about you accident. He graduated this year, you know? He's coming out in a day or so. Steven can not wait to see his baby sister. Him and I, are the ones who truly love you in this family. I wish your parents and Sarah would open their eyes. I wanted to know, if I should call them or not. I figured not, since you never got along with them well. Sarah wrote a letter, though. It was quite interesting. She said that she wished to visit us, and see how everyone was. I phoned her instantly, and told her now was not the time for one of her stays in Port Charles. I think that it would be best if she stayed with your parents in Europe for awhile. Her last stay was horrible enough to last the whole town for quite awhile. Oh, I also filled Steven in on Ric, and his actions against Sonny, Carly, Jason, and You. Steven was very disgusted to say the least," Audrey stopped speaking as her beeper went off. It was a 911 page from the Emergency Room. "Dear, I must go, but I see Ms. Campbell is here for a visit. I'll check in on you later. I love you," Audrey held the door as Gia tip toed over to her fallen friend.  
  
"Hey, Liz! Marcus just called from the station. He said that you were brought in here. I convinced him to call the rest of the gang. I saw Zander and Emily today. They're really happy. Emily's feeling so much better. Then, I saw Nikolas at Kelly's. He was standing outside, and just stared through the window. That's when Marcus called. I raced out of there, in tears. I swear I heard him call out to me. Like he actually still cares. I wish he did. You know, I lay in bed at night, and I remember talking to him about how he would never be his father, and that's exactly who he turned into. Starvos. I'd love him as Nikolas, the sweet guy I first met, or as Nikolas, I'm cruel and cold hearted like my father, just as long as he loved me the same way. He didn't though, and that's why I had to leave him. It broke my heart, and tore me in two pieces, but I can't be with him, if he's not going to love me anymore. I can't do that to myself, or to him. I can't trap Nikolas into a marriage if he doesn't love me. I know he used to though. I wish that, that I could stop loving him, like he stopped loving me!" Gia stopped. She looked up, and there was Nikolas leaning against the wall. She looked back at Liz, and stroked her hair lightly. "I'm going to let Nikolas talk to you, and I'll be in tomorrow morning. First thing, I promise. I love you, Liz, your like my sister, and I can't lose you. Your all I really have left. So, wake up, and get better, okay?" Gia stroked her hair one last time and walked past Nikolas. Nikolas debated as to whether to chase Gia, or stay and talk to Liz. Both were important. Nikolas sat with Elizabeth, and decided to tell her how he was feeling. He needed to get it in the air before he went to Gia.  
  
"Hi, Elizabeth. Think I could vent to you? She was right about one thing. I did turn into my father. I turned into a man that I hate, Starvos Cassadine. I didn't mean to, and God I fought it for as long as I could, but it happened. I never stopped loving her though. I have since the very beginning, and I swear to god that I will, until the day that I die. Now, I know she loves me as well. She's going to be Gia Cassadine, even if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to marry her, and I'm going to explain all of this to her. But, you see I can't marry her unless you get your butt out of this bed, and run around making plans for us. I know you want to! I know you, and I know that your dying to plan Gia and My wedding. Did I tell you that Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos, and Carly Corinthos are all sitting outside your room? You guys got really close, huh? I'm glad. I can see that those people aren't that bad, and they really care about you. Now, do me a huge favor, okay? Open your eyes, and get better!" Nikolas kissed her cheek and left the room. Jason stood to enter again, but he saw Spencer running down the hall. Jason sat down and pointed at the door. Lucky nodded and entered as quickly has he had came down the hall. He gasped at the sight of her.  
  
"Hey, The last time I saw you like this was when you were raped. You were bleeding, scared, but strong. You were so strong, and you still are. You survived rape, losing me, and your going to survive this. I'm not going to let you give up. Not now. Not after I saw you fight so hard as a teenager. I know you can still do it, Liz. Just open your eyes, and call us all worriers. I brought Lydia with me. We just got back from the Dominican Republic. We got her divorce, and we got married. I wish I had told you before we left. Did you know, Jason Morgan is out in the hallway? He's an emotional mess. Jason, The Borg, Morgan is on the verge of tears outside YOUR hospital room. That's got to be something you want to see! I'd come out of a coma to see it. Wouldn't you? Liz, I know you're a fighter. So, Fight! Fight for Jason, or for all of your friends. We need you a lot more then you think. Wake up soon?" Lucky kissed her fingers and silently left. He got absolutely no response. Lucky saw Jason hugging his sister and talking quietly with her and Zander. Carly, Emily, and Elizabeth were best friends, and Jason was friends with Zander. Was the world ending? Lucky slipped an arm around Lydia's waist and they walked towards the elevators. Jason led Emily into the room, and Zander stood behind her chair. His hands resting on her shoulders.  
  
"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you wake up right this minute! I will not have you in this coma. You are going to fight, wake up, and get better. Do you hear me? Your going to fight, just like you did when you were raped. Just like you did when Lucky died. Just like you did when Jason would leave town. Your going to fight, and fight hard. I know things have been sucking for you, but your going to fight, get better, and make things be the way you want them to be. So, are you ready to wake up and fight? I love you, don't give up," Emily smoothed Elizabeth's hair, and smiled. Zander pulled her close and led her out of the room. Jason waited a few minutes after their departure before going in. He wasn't going to be interrupted.  
  
"Elizabeth, I've been sitting out there in the hallway, and staring at your door. I've just sat there, almost the entire time. I was thinking about who would want to kill you, and I thought about Faith Roscoe, but she would've poisoned you again, or shot at you. She wouldn't have run you down at a Street Corner. Then, I thought about Ric Lansing, but he's obsessed with you. He's more a stalker. If you went missing, then I'd suspect him, but not for this. Who else hates you, baby? I can't think of anyone who would do this to you. I can't even get you revenge. I couldn't prevent this, I can't fix this, and I can avenge this. I'm helpless in this situation, and I hate it. I've broken every promise I ever made you. I promised not to lie, and I did. I promised not to bail on you, and I did. I promised to never turn you away, and I did. I hate that I've done all of this. I want to make it up to you, I really do, but I don't know how. So, you need to wake up, and tell me what I can do to make everything up to you. I wish you could hear me. Maybe you can. I kinda remember hearing voices after my accident, before I woke up. I remember hearing Ned, really upset, and hearing AJ apologize. I remember Emily's voice, and Lila. I remember hearing doctors and nurses move around me. Can you hear me? Elizabeth, this is really important, okay? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand or something," Jason held his breath and waited. Nothing. "Okay, it's fine. I just wish you would give me a sign that you're going to be okay. I finally got Sonny and Carly to go home to Michael. I'm going to stay here until you open those eyes , and I know that your okay. I love you to much to leave you alone in here," Jason's breath caught in his throat. He loved her. "I Love You, Elizabeth," Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Love you," Elizabeth whispered. Then, she moaned painfully.  
  
"Elizabeth? Hey, open your eyes. Please?" Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. Everything was dark.  
  
"Jase, I can't open them!" Elizabeth's voice was filled with panic. Jason looked at her with shock. Her eyes were open.  
  
"They are open, Liz!" Then it his Jason like a ton of bricks.  
  
Elizabeth was blind. 


End file.
